


A Really Good Time

by karaokegal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things run in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 11. Prompt from [DW100](http://dw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #399-Reflection. Unbeta'd. Comments, concrit and Brit-checking welcome.

River Song was a resourceful woman.

She’d stored caches of erotic paraphanalia around space and time, both for use with lovers and on those rare quiet evenings she might actually spend alone, recuperating from an adventure with the Doctor.

One night in her cell, she was searching for a favorite geodesic dildo she’d scavenged from a dig onTheta Ursae Majoris, only to realise she’d left it at mum and dad’s place last time she was on Earth.

Oh dear, she thought, that might be awkward, but they really shouldn’t be all that shocked.

After all, she was her mother’s daughter.


End file.
